


Pearl and Marina's Date at the Amusement Park

by Ultimate_Ally



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Amusement Parks, Cute, F/F, Feel-good, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Octopi & Squid, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Ally/pseuds/Ultimate_Ally
Summary: Off the Hook goes on a cute date at Wahoo World...'nuff said.





	Pearl and Marina's Date at the Amusement Park

"Come on, Marina, can't this thing go any faster?" Pearl complained from across the spinning teacup.  
"Well, I offered to tip the ride operator extra, but you weren't having any of that," Marina chuckled.  
"So THAT'S what that was for!" said Pearl. "I just assumed that you were being nice".

The ride ended, and Pearl jumped out first, not even bothering to put up the safety bar. She held out her hand, bowed deeply, and mimed tipping a fedora. "Right this way, m'lady." Both of them started snickering as Marina's took Pearl's outstretched hand and exited the ride.

As the two were walking around, they happened upon a long stretch of carnival games. Blinking lights, the smell of kettle corn, and upbeat music filled their senses as they ambled along. Suddenly, Marina let go of Pearl's hand, and pointed up at a nearby display.

"Pearl, look at that!"  
"Huh? Oh, those Judd plushies? Yeah, they're pretty fresh."  
"Pearl, look at him, he's sooooo cute! How do I get one? Do I just walk up and buy it?" Marina started towards the stall, when her arm was quickly grabbed by a flustered Pearl.  
"No no no, you have to win the game in order to get the prize," Pearl explained. She then developed a sudden swagger, now noticing the game that Marina was pointing at. "Oh, this one? I'm a pro at throwing things, just watch and learn," she said confidently.

The two wander up to the stall, and Pearl leaned over and knocks on the counter. A tired-looking inkling with bright orange hair turned around and took the fifty coins laid out on the counter. He handed Pearl a baseball, and stepped out of the way, revealing a few stacks of three bottles. "You only get one throw, so you'd better make it count." The man said with a smile. "You ready for this, 'Rena?" Pearl asked with a grin. Marina winced a bit at the nickname, and nodded, her eyes gleaming with curiosity.

Pearl stared at a stack of bottles, rotated her arm a bit, and threw the ball with surprising strength. A complete miss. Pearl looked at Marina sheepishly. "I'm getting used to how the ball feels, that was just a practice shot." Marina nodded, but was unconvinced.

The carnival worker wore a polite smile. "Don't get yourself too down, squiddo. Most folks don't make it on their first try. Would you like to try again?"  
"Heck yeah I would!" Pearl replied, handing over another small stack of gold. She took the new baseball, and prepared herself a bit longer this time, tossing the ball up in the air a few times for good luck. She launched the ball at the stack again, wishing with all her might that it would hit. A singular bottle fell off the top. 

Pearl tried to take a deep breath. This wasn't going according to plan at all.  
"Maybe I could try?" Marina offered.  
"No, no, I'm doing better, see? I'll win that plushie for you in no time at all!" Pearl forced a smile, then quickly focused as her new baseball was handed to her. "And-a-one and-a-two and-a-three!" Pearl counted as she tossed the baseball for the third time. Clank! Two pins fell to the ground.  
"See, see, two! It's not that bad! If I try it one more time, then I'll be sure to win! I can get you your prize, Marina!" Pearl exclaimed, jumping up and down.  
"I'm glad to see that you're having fun," Marina said with a smile.

Pearl barely heard her. She was concentrated on only one thing, winning that Judd and making Marina happy. Pearl dropped her last stack of gold coins on the table, and stared at the baseball as if it were an ancient relic. She closed her eyes took a deep breath, and threw.

 

It completely missed.

Pearl just couldn't take it anymore. She crumpled to the ground, curled up against the stall with her head in her hands. She couldn't cry in front of Marina, she thought. That would just make her even more disappointed. Pearl was so busy wallowing in her sadness, she was completely unaware of her surroundings. So unaware in fact, that she didn't notice the sound of coins on the counter, nor the crash of bottles falling. No, Pearl was alone in her own little world, until she felt something soft against her shoulder.

"What," she mumbled, her tear-covered face still in her hands.  
Marina tapped something soft against Pearl's shoulder again. "I found someone who wants to say hello."  
Pearl reluctantly looked up, and her eyes met two yellow ones.  
She buried her head back in her hands. "I guess you really didn't need me then, huh?"  
"Who said this was for me? I was going to give it to someone else," Marina rested a hand on Pearl's shoulder.  
"What do you mean?" Pearl asked, failing to stifle a sob.  
"I was going to give it to a certain squid girl, one that is full of passion and determination, and tries her hardest, because even if she fails, no matter how sad she may be, I still believe in her. Do you know anyone like that, Pearlie?" Marina said softly.

Pearl stood up, and slowly dusted herself off. She lifted her head to look at Marina, and found the Judd plushie instead. Before she could say anything, Marina forced the plushie into Pearl's arms. Pearl stared at the plushie for a moment, yellow eyes meeting gold. Pearl rushed to Marina, pulling her into a hug.  
"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.  
"You're very welcome, Pearlie," Marina said, and the two walked home arm in arm.


End file.
